


riposte

by getloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Exes, Kid Fic, KuroShou Week 2020, M/M, Multiple Pov, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Single Parents, i tried to focus on the prompts but failed, kuroo is a vb coach, kuroshou, parenting 101 with kuroo tetsurou and daishou suguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getloud/pseuds/getloud
Summary: alt title: "unintentionally falling in love while being a single parent" a guide by Kuroo Tetsurou and Daishou Suguru“I’m Daishou Shuji and I’m in year four.” Tetsurou’s eyes left his clipboard to scan the boy that just spoke. It wasn’t intentional, or so he thought, an impulse rather. Daishou rang in his head for a few seconds before being able to compose himself.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020, haikyu!! single parent aus





	riposte

**Author's Note:**

> for kuroshou week day 4: apart/together/reunion
> 
> so this a random piece, something simple just for shits and giggles, as i fantasize over domestic kuroshou. 
> 
> small cw: language
> 
> hope u enjoy <3

Tetsurou watched intently as volleyballs were exchanged from either side of the court from his seat on the bench. He watched as blooming players lunge to make receives, soar to block attacks, and establish offensive dominance with promising spikes. There were a great deal of newcomers, as well, faces in clear awe or regret (neither both). That always excited Tetsurou. With each passing year in this profession, he had learned to be optimistic with whatever came his way, but this year, on the first day of try-outs, he could already tell a prosperous season was coming their way.

“Once I call your number please give me your name and your year.” Tetsurou announced to the group of students panting before him, clipboard in hand. “Number three?”

“Arakaki Seiji, sir. Year three.”

“Number eight?”

“Nishikawa Yoshihiro. Year six.”

“Number nine?”

“My name is Koizumi Yuichi and I’m in my fifth year, sir. Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Yuichi- _chan_.” Tetsurou chuckled to himself. “Next is number eleven.”

“I’m Daishou Shuji and I’m in year four.” Tetsurou’s eyes left his clipboard to scan the boy that just spoke. It wasn’t intentional, or so he thought, an impulse rather. _Daishou_ rang in his head for a few seconds before being able to compose himself.

“Right… Thank you Shuji- _kun_ .” Tetsurou said with a smile. It couldn’t be what he was thinking. No, it _wasn’t_ what he was thinking. Even if it was what he was thinking, he wouldn’t let personal grudges affect his job. But the longer he pondered into the little boy’s eyes, the more his mind travelled elsewhere. “Okay!” He clapped his hands together a little too enthusiastically. “If I didn’t call your name, you have a second chance to make the team during tomorrow’s try-outs. You all did great today.”

With each passing year working as the head coach for Sarugaku Elementary School’s boys volleyball club, Tetsurou had learned to be optimistic with whatever came his way, but this year, on the first day of try-outs, he could already tell he was going to have a _prosperous_ season.

[+]

“Yes, yes, Shuji’s doing just fine. Yes, he’s eating well. What? No, you can’t talk to him now – he’s warming up. Oh, the game’s about to start - talk to you later. Bye, mom.” Suguru slipped his phone into his pocket, now giving his full attention to the court before him. It wasn’t grand, just a small court in the elementary school gymnasium, but a feeling of immense pride swelled in Suguru’s chest as his eyes found his son within the crowd.

Suguru vividly recalled the day Shuji first asked him if he could join the volleyball club. It first came as a surprise to the father, but as Suguru found himself at the local park every night after school receiving, spiking, tossing, and blocking with his son it all became clear.

“Why did you quit, dad?” Shuji told him one night on the park bench as the two were panting heavily. It made Suguru think for a moment.

“After high school… I was too focused on becoming an adult.” That should have been enough to satisfy his son’s question.

“Do you regret it?” The boy continued. Suguru frowned at first, but quickly relaxed his face, extending a smile.

“Nope. Not at all.” He paused looking intently into Shuji’s eyes. “Now, get up my volleyball prodigy and come hit these tosses.” Shuji snickered in response.

The blow of the whistle and a cry from the audience awoke Suguru from his endless train of thought. His eyes found a younger girl sitting barely a foot away from him yelling on the top of her lungs. She had to be around Shuji’s age, Suguru noticed, but her enthusiasm and devotion to the game was way beyond her. As the scoring boards were flipped and numerous timeouts were called, Suguru found himself more absorbed in the girl’s fervor, chants, and frustration than the match itself.

“Let’s go boys! You can do it!”

“Ugh! You guys are too slow! Pick up the pace!”

“Don’t get intimidated by their blockers! They’re phonies!” (That one earned an earnest laugh from Suguru)

“Are you a parent?” The girl finally asked Suguru after the end of the first set.

“I am.” Suguru replied. “Number eleven, I think it was.? Daishou Shuji, that’s my son.”

“Ah, the libero. He’s good on his feet, just needs to work on his agility.” The girl said finger on her chin. Suguru was busy thinking about her odd maturity but was quickly awoken after completely processing her statement.

“A libero?!” He jumped in his seat finding Shuji amongst the crowd. “Shuji’s a libero?!” The girl eyed him with a confused expression. She pulled the hair at the top of her hazelnut-brown ponytail to make it tighter.

“Were you not watching the game, Daishou- _san_?” A pained expression was worn on Suguru’s face. Shuji trained so hard to be an outside hitter, what made the coach think it was a good idea to make him a libero? Regardless of his distraction from the first half of the match, siding with what the little girl pointed out, Suguru knew Shuji was not the best at floor receives.

 _The coach must be an amateur_ , Suguru thought. He made sure to pay extra attention to the second set, wincing every time Shuji missed the ball or got hit due to poor receiving. _The coach must be stupid_ , Suguru continued. His eyes didn’t leave his son as Shuji gripped his arm while walking to the sidelines after being subbed out by a middle blocker. He sat uncomfortably next to a teammate, not responding to whatever the ugly, black, bedheaded number eight beside him was saying. Suguru was infuriated.

After the game, Suguru hastened through the crowd to meet Shuji. He found him just outside the court with a downcast expression.

“Shuji!” Suguru called out to gain his attention.

“We lost, dad.” Shuji frowned as soon as he approached his father. Suguru just scoffed, grabbing Shuji’s arm.

“Don’t mind that. How’s your arm? Does it still hurt?” Suguru crouched to meet his son’s gaze.

“I’m fine dad, it was nothing.”

“Hmm… What did that ugly number eight tell you, huh?” Suguru furrowed his eyebrows and eye’s a fatherly shade of stern. He used his index finger to push Shuji’s chin up so he could face him.

“It’s really nothing, dad.”

“Fine! Come with me then.” Suguru pulled Shuji and reentered the court in hopes of finding the coach. Instead he was met with a face he was nowhere in a million years prepared to see. “Kuroo fucking Tetsurou.” He mutters under his breath with a click of his tongue. As if Suguru’s presence was tangible, Kuroo turned around from packing up his belongings, a light chuckle escaped his lips. “Fancy seeing you here, Rooster Head.” Suguru spat.

“Hello, Daishou- _san_.” Kuroo spoke with a small bow. Suguru let out a fake laugh.

“What are you doing here anyways?” Suguru grunted.

“I coach the boy’s team… The one Shuji plays for.” Kuroo said in a tame voice doing everything in his might to remain calm. The wind got knocked out of Suguru.

“So, you’re the bastard that made my son play libero!” Kuroo’s face strained in agitation producing an irritated groan. “That explains a lot! And oh my god, is that number eight your kid?” Suguru’s eyes widened, noticing the uncanny resemblance between the child and Kuroo. They shared the same dark hair, bedhead and biologically annoying face.

“What the hell are you talking about? Do you want to talk in private?” Kuroo said through a tense grin wondering who in the world gave him the patience to deal with Daishou at that moment. His only restraint was his job that he did not want to lose.

“That number eight, he’s bullying Shuji. That’s your kid!” Daishou clarified, shooing Shuji that was pulling on his shirt in embarrassment. “How disgusting of you Kuroo Tetsurou. Sending your son to bully Shuji just because you have issues with me. Sorry but I cannot tolerate this. I need to speak to your supervisor—” Before Suguru could continue on rambling about how terrible of a human being Kuroo was and how he is going to get him fired from his job and how Suguru would always be far more superior than him, the little girl from earlier came running into the scene, quickly clutching onto Kuroo’s waist.

“This! This is my daughter, you idiot!” For the second time in this conversation, Suguru felt as if the wind was knocked straight out of him. He rarely ever felt embarrassed, this was no exception. Kuroo conditioned him to feel bothered by his presence and, at that moment, felt exactly that. His mind went to the girl he met during the match. Kuroo Tetsurou’s daughter, huh? That was a very hard pill to swallow.

“Oh…” Was all he could muster at that moment.

“Daishou- _san_!” The girl chirped. Her father furrowed his eyebrows in question.

“You know him, Yasuko?” Kuroo whispered to her attempting to calm himself down. The girl nodded unfazed by anything going on. “Daishou, meet me outside. You kids stay here.” Suguru just cocked an eyebrow and followed the taller with hands stuffed in his pockets.

“I think you owe my son an apology.” Suguru said once they left the gym. “You called his dad an idiot to his face.” Kuroo merely side-eyed with a look of distress. He sighed before continuing.

“I think you owe me an apology, but I’m not going to say anything because I know I’m not getting one.” Kuroo retorted. Touche. “Also, did I lie? And why does Shuji have to be your son out of all people? Now that I can talk to you without a filter, what do you want from me, you dumbass?”

“Why a libero?” Suguru said sternly almost immediately, hands now at his waist.

“Because that’s what Shuji wanted. He told me he wanted to be a libero.” Kuroo mimicked his tone.

“Bullshit! He has so much potential as a hitter, I’ve seen it.” Suguru was fuming at this point. Another parent might’ve thought he was overexaggerating; it’s just a position, this is elementary school volleyball, helicopter parents must be so hard to deal with. 

“I know, but I can’t do anything but coach him.” Kuroo had his arms crossed. “It’s what he wants.”

“You don’t know jackshit.” Suguru snapped back pointing a finger in his face. “If I knew you were the coach, I wouldn’t have let him try-out.” With that, Suguru left Kuroo standing on his own. All he could do was sigh, watching the other stomp back inside.

[+]

“Shuji! Do you want to practice?” Yasuko waved towards the boy. He hissed, not used to such informality and something about her presence irked Shuji.

“Sure.” He replied, taking advantage of the opportunity regardless of the animosity filling the air around them. Tetsurou watched this in thought, planning practicing regimens tailored to every player's strengths and weaknesses, scheduling practice matches with other local schools, and plotting how to (get away with murdering) deal with Daishou Suguru.

“Owww!” A sour cry filled the practice room, calling for Tetsurou’s attention. Shuji was on the floor cupping his nose, legs churning in pain. “That was on purpose!” He screamed as he jumped back on his feet.

“No that wasn’t! Why would I aim at your nose! Plus, you could’ve bumped it back. Just say you suck and go.” Yasuko spoke in an unconvincingly innocent tone. Tetsurou’s mouth twitched watching a duel about to break out between the bloody nosed boy and his provoking daughter.

“Yasuko! Shuji!” He finally spoke sternly. “Yasuko, round up all the balls into the basket and collect all the pinnies. But before that, apologize to Shuji.”

“But dad.” The girl whined. Tetsurou gave her The Face as she rolled on her heels with a frown. “Fine! I’m sorry Shuji.”

“I didn’t hear that. Did you hear anything Shuji?” The boy gave Tetsurou a devilish smirk followed by a slow nod. This made Yasuko groan in frustration.

“I’m sorry Shuji.” She yelled. “Is that better?” He turned to her dad. Tetsurou gave her a satisfied smile before she turned away with a grunt with every step.

“Now Shuji, let’s get that mess cleaned up then work on some more receives, okay? We need you in tip-top shape by our next match.” Tetsurou said with a wink. A maniacal smile never left Shuji’s face as he stared back at his coach in admiration.

[+]

Shuji was met by a dazed Suguru after walking out of practice one night. “Hey, dad.” He said with subdued excitement. Suguru had met that same face every night as he picked up his son from practice. It read of fulfillment, hunger, and motivation. Suguru remembered wearing a similar face once upon a time.

Suguru extended a hand to meet Shuji’s shoulder, wondering if he would say what has been on his mind all day. He wasn’t hesitant prior but seeing the look on his son’s face made him want to shy away. It was for the better, he thought.

“You get in the car; I’m going to talk to Kuroo for a moment.” Shuji’s face automatically fell in question.

“Why?”

“I’m going to tell him that I found a better team for you.” Shuji swatted his father’s arm away with furrowed eyebrows.

“What! Why? I like this team, plus, I’m getting better.” Shuji pleaded. Suguru just shook his head.

“I know what’s best for you, Shuji. I want you to be the best by learning from the best.” Suguru said in a calm tone looking deeply into his son’s eyes.

“Coach Kuroo is the best. I don’t understand why you both hate each other… I don’t get it.” A pinching sensation grew in Suguru’s chest. He felt… ashamed? He wasn’t sure if that was the right word, but nonetheless, felt dumbfounded. He didn’t intend on concealing his hatred towards Kuroo, but never thought their mutual hostility would affect Shuji. This gave Suguru another reason to move him onto another team, but he would wait for another day to deal with Kuroo.

“Let’s go.” He finally told Shuji, pointing towards the car.

The next day Suguru received a phone call he certainly wasn’t expecting.

“Can you meet with me tonight? There are a few things I’d like to talk to you about.” Kuroo’s voice filled Suguru’s ears. Suguru wasn’t sure if he wanted to chuckle or scoff at the other. It was always either option when it came to Kuroo, Suguru thought. There was never an in between or a third option.

The two ended up meeting, surprisingly, after the boys’ practice, Shuji and Yasuko busied themselves by practicing further.

“I know how unreasonable and stubborn you are, so I’ll keep this brief.” Suguru chuckled at the other’s statement. There were always only two options. “Shuji told me about you wanting him to change teams. I always respect parents’ decisions, but if this is because of your personal grudge towards me, I cannot take it lightly.” Suguru hated when Kuroo spoke like that. He was taken to places he had no intention of revisiting.

“Miss me with all your crap, Tetsurou.” That rolled off Suguru’s tongue without thinking. “Even if it is because of you, it’s none of your business. I’m Shuji’s father and I know what’s best for him.”

“You don’t need me to tell you how fucked up that is Suguru.” Kuroo’s voice grew stern and vexed. “Have you ever considered his feelings? Do you even care about what _he_ wants?”

“He’s eight, he doesn’t even know what he wants.”

“You’re lying to yourself! For God’s sake, Suguru, the kid felt so overshadowed by the other kids. He thought he can prove himself by taking on another position and he was right; he’s performing so well. Don’t force him to fulfill something you couldn’t.” At that moment Suguru couldn’t muster up neither a chuckle nor a scoff. He just stood there stunned staring at the tile of the office. It wasn’t like Suguru didn’t expect it; Kuroo always managed to point out all his faults. But Suguru only avenged himself by replying with multiplied venom.

“I’m not even surprised.” Suguru wore a hollow smirk. “You haven’t changed one bit. You and your fucking ego.”

That was why it never worked out between them.

[+]

“Alright boys! You know what to do!” Tetsurou reminded the starters as they stood at their respected positions on the court. “What are we projecting champ?” He turned to his daughter beside him with a curious smile. Yasuko was eyeing the players with much intent.

“Hmm… a three-set game.” She pointed three fingers into the air. “We lose the first set but take the other two.”

“You don’t say?” Tetsurou said with feigned enthusiasm trying to find what Yasuko was staring at.

She hummed before continuing, “If I’m right, I get rainbow sprinkles on my ice cream.” A wicked smile stretched on her face. Tetsurou blamed this side of his daughter on Kenma. All the hours of babysitting, weekends spent together, or even phone calls, Kenma displaced all his qualities onto Yasuko. This sent a chill down Tetsurou’s spine.

“Fine.” He said not to reduce his smile one bit. “Now go back on the stands, the game’s about to start.” Tetsurou relaxed his face and focused on his students. The first three weeks of the season were already a distant memory. The hours spent recruiting, training, and planning remained, but steadily dwindled. The other coaches of the school often told him he was working too hard; it was just an elementary school team. Tetsurou never understood their verdict but remained to take pride in his job. A smile on a child’s face after they made a receive, a block, serve, or after he had complimented them, was among his most treasured moments of life.

Yasuko snickered at her father as he handed the chocolate custard with rainbow sprinkles. Tetsurou had promised the team if they had won that game, he would take them out for ice cream. The air around the outdoor ice cream parlor was charged with excitement. A group of kids raved over their victory, others gathered around with game consoles in their hands, and finally Shuji and Yasuko argued over which volleyball position is the best. Tetsurou pondered on the hostile closeness of the two. He had never once seen them in agreement over anything, but the two were always, without fail, together. Tetsurou smiled to himself, nonetheless.

A cough brought Tetsurou back to reality. He turned to find a Daishou Suguru slumped beside him on the bench. “Thanks for letting him stay.” Tetsurou didn’t hesitate to speak.

“I didn’t do it for you, dumbass.” Daishou didn’t look at Tetsurou back. “It’s what he wanted.” Tetsurou couldn’t hold back the smile extending to each ear. He then reclined himself comfortably on the bench returning his gaze back on the children. No dialogue was shared between the two which both concluded must have been a miracle from the gods above. It was very unlike their past selves, but their age and maturity couldn’t rationalize it. Everything stays the same with Daishou, Tetsurou thought. Nothing ever changes between the two of them.

“Dad! Dad! Dad! Look!” Yasuko practically spat in Tetsurou’s face. She waved a flyer in one hand and her ice cream cup in the other. “It’s a firework show at the park next week! Can we go? Can we go?” Tetsurou noticed Shuji beside Yasuko, also doing his part to convince Daishou. “Please dad, can Shuji and I go?”

“Together?” Tetsurou asked in utter disbelief. The statement received a snort from Daishou. The two children nodded their heads dramatically chanting _please_ in unison. “Uhhh… go throw away your cups while I discuss this with Daishou- _san,_ okay?” The kids ran away leaving the two alone again.

“Out of all the children in this school, Shuji had to be friends with Kuroo Tetsurou’s daughter.” Daishou sighed.

“What’s wrong with my daughter?” Tetsurou defended grimly.

“Your daughter’s not the problem, you’re the problem. Whenever they want to meet, I'll be blessed by seeing your ugly face.” Tetsurou felt his eye twitch.

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual.”

[+]

Suguru was still unsure about how he agreed on going on this outing. Two dads of the same age with two children at a park. Two dads of the same age, that were exes, with two children at a park watching fireworks. Two dads of the same age, that were exes with clear mutual hostility towards each other, sitting alone together watching their two children play in the distance. It didn’t sit right with Suguru.

“You look even uglier with that expression you’re wearing, Suguru.” Kuroo said, extending his legs on the lush grass.

“I don’t appreciate the informality, you moron.” Suguru eyed him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Well get used to it, darling. As long as I’m not in uniform I can call you whatever I want.” Suguru was ready to punch Kuroo in the face but resorted to using his speech instead of physical violence.

“Trust me, I can easily get you fired. My blackmail file for you is too too good.” Kuroo tensed up which made Suguru laugh hysterically.

[Shuji and Yasuko in the distance]

 _Shuji:_ Are our dads fighting again?

 _Yasuko, cartwheeling:_ Probably.

 _Shuji:_ Oh, wait, they’re laughing now.

 _Yasuko, stops:_ Wait, what?

Resembling days followed the two families.

Post-practice training elongated until Suguru would storm in and remind Shuji of his piling, untouched homework. “Shuji, I swear to God, if you’re not in the car by the time I count to five—”

“I’ll let him go once you get a spike past me.” Kuroo interrupted with a wink on the opposite side of the net.

Weekends were filled with trips to aquariums, parks, bays, diners, and ice cream parlors with Yasuko hung on Kuroo’s shoulders. “Ughh… you’re getting heavy Yasuko!” Kuroo whined as the other three laughed.

After multiple trips to the amusement park, Shuji, Yasuko, and Kuroo decided that Suguru wouldn’t play boardwalk games anymore. “Dad, we only have two coins left.” Shuji mumbled picking at his empty pockets.

“Stay back, Ji! I’m going to get it this time!” Suguru said while aiming the dart in the direction of the balloon. As soon as he launched it, Kuroo booed, activating a fit from Suguru that just missed his fifteenth throw. Kuroo dashed, maniacal laugh audible from meters away, with Suguru quickly following him with a fist. The kids, candy apples in hand, merely sighed.

Suguru’s favorite outing was to the petting zoo. “Dip shit, look here.” Conditioned to Suguru’s cussing and name calling, Kuroo turned to him unfazed at the slightest. “Look it’s your long-lost cousin.” Suguru pointed to a rooster, holding back his laughter. Kuroo’s composed face didn’t falter. He simply gave Suguru a middle finger before following behind Shuji and Yasuko.

As they developed their friendship daily during practice and out-of-school ventures, Kuroo believed that Shuji and Yasuko were fighting much less:

Exhibition A

“Why do you even come to the boys’ practice anyway?” Shuji scoffed after receiving one of Yasuko’s spikes.

“Because I have to wait for my dad, duhhh! Plus, you all suck and need more practice.”

Exhibition B

“I think I should go first because I’m older.” Shuji suggested in front of the racing simulator.

“No, two months doesn’t count. I should go first because I’m taller.” Yasuko retorted, extending a hand from her forehead to the empty space above Shuji’s head.

“How does that even make sense?”

Exhibition C

“Is that a Kodzuken sweatshirt?” The team’s setter asked Yasuko during practice.

“Yep!” She pulled the hoodie so the other boys could make out the merchandise. “He gave it to me.”

“You won a giveaway?” A middle blocker asked in awe. By this point the entire team had surrounded Yasuko, revealing the amount of Kodzuken fans in the room.

“Nope! He’s my dad’s best friend.” The boys made incoherent sounds in all frequencies.

“She’s obviously lying guys. Why would Coach Kuroo be friends with Kodzuken?” Shuji argued with a sour expression. Yasuko mimicked the look of the boy, eyeing him bitterly.

A strange feeling swelled in Suguru’s chest one night as he tucked Shuji in bed.

“Dad, do you like Yasuko and Coach Kuroo?” Shuji asked, stirring slightly in an attempt of getting comfortable.

“Why?” Suguru laughed uneasily.

“I don’t know… Sometimes Yasuko annoys me, but I still like hanging out with them a lot. I wanted to know if you did too.” Shuji shyly explained fiddling with his thumbs.

“I think they’re fun too.” Suguru whispered, caressing his son’s head. He never thought he would admit it, even if he did have the slightest bit of fun, but Shuji became a filter for Suguru and Kuroo’s hellish relationship. If someone had told his high school self that he would reunite with Kuroo Tetsurou in an unspoken mutual friendship, he would have never believed it and probably cuss them out.

It was for Shuji, Suguru convinced himself. He didn’t often think about Kuroo at work randomly. He didn’t often think about how Kuroo smiled sweetly whenever the kids did anything stupid, or Kuroo’s two, large, glossy orbs in full view when he wears a baseball cap, or when Kuroo playfully calls him _Daishou-san_ in front of the other players’ parents, or when Kuroo encouraged Shuji on the sidelines and gave him a bearhug after a successful game, or…

It was for Shuji, Suguru convinced himself. He felt nothing for Kuroo.

[+]

Tetsurou stuck the key into the doorknob with a grunt. The other three stood bitterly behind him, shivering under their damp clothes. He dramatically opened the door to his apartment, tripping over a volleyball after his first step inside.

“Yasuko!” He yelled, stretching the last syllable. ”Didn’t I tell you to put your toys away before we left?”

“Oops…” Yasuko giggled as she walked in, scratching her nape.

“Anyways, make yourself at home.” Tetsurou said towards Suguru and Shuji as he got up. The sun had just bid its farewell for the day, but not too noticeable as thick clouds moved in, permeated with thick precipitation. The two families did not expect the rolling clouds as they drove an hour and a half from Tokyo to a weekend camp. They returned home barely after checking in due to the downpour. Tetsurou was surprised he was able to convince Suguru to stop by his house before retiring to his own.

Before they knew it, everyone got comfortable.

“Tea?” Tetsurou called from the kitchen.

“You know.” Suguru said from his spot on the couch. His eyes wandered to the photograph frames and artwork hung on the walls. Most of the photos were of Tetsurou and Yasuko with an occasional Kenma here and there. Suguru’s hands extended to feel the couch cushion. It felt oddly familiar. The air, the aroma, Tetsurou’s voice from the kitchen. It all felt familiar, but paradoxically troubled Suguru.

“You okay?” Tetsurou asked Suguru as he set the mug on the coffee table. Suguru nodded tensely in response.

“It stinks… this rain.” Suguru attempted to redirect the conversation.

“Yeah, I was really looking forward to it too. We still have the rest of the summer.” Tetsurou noted before taking a sip of his own tea. “But seriously, what’s wrong? You look constipated.” Suguru snorted as he leaned for his mug.

“It’s nothing,” Suguru voiced. “Just, you know, tired?” It sounded more like a question than a statement. Tetsurou hummed in understanding.

“Anything in particular?” Tetsurou poked.

“Eh.. not really. It’s just that work’s been exhausting, being a full-time parent is exhausting, even being awake sometimes is exhausting.” Suguru explained staring at a specific corner of the living space. This moment too felt oddly familiar, but Suguru felt as if it was time to succumb into those feelings, unsure of where it would go. “Shuji has been asking about his mom, which I mean is understandable, but sometimes I don’t know what to say? I dodge his questions, sometimes I lie because like what am I supposed to say?” He turned to face Tetsurou at this point.

“I, uh, don’t know if I’m in the place to ask, but where is Shuji’s mother?” Tetsurou asked in a small voice.

“She left… it wasn’t planned or anything and she wasn’t ready, so yeah.” Suguru held his cup against his lip, feeling the vapor trickle his nose.

“Oh.” Tetsurou paused to think. “I’m proud of you, Suguru.” He continued, a light blush coloring his golden skin. Suguru turned to face him with a cocked eyebrow, not buying it one bit. “I’m serious, man, don’t look at me like that. Shuji is an amazing kid and he loves you a lot.” Tetsurou’s words floated in the air around Suguru for a few seconds before he was able to process them. It felt weird coming out of Tetsurou’s mouth but felt unusually genuine at the same time.

“You think so?” The words slipped out of his mouth. Vulnerability wasn’t something Suguru practiced. After experiencing so much he realized being vulnerable only hurt more. There was no comfort in it. Even with Tetsurou, it eventually backfired leading to their breakup. Suguru, in a state of immense Deja vu, chuckled noticing how things never change, you only get older.

Tetsurou nodded, still flushed. “Yeah. You’ve grown a lot.” Heat crept onto Suguru’s cheeks.

“Oh, fuck off,” Suguru said after regaining his sensibility. “Now tell me, Mr. Perfect, what crises are you going through?” Tetsurou chuckled from deep in his chest.

“Ah, nothing different from what you’re facing. Yasuko is adopted though, but I think she’s figured that out on her own by now.”

“Adopted?” Suguru mouthed in thought.

“Yeah… at one point neither pets nor Kenma couldn’t fill the void.” It was a shy laugh this time. Everyone knew Tetsurou to be such a people’s person. Suguru was convinced he knew everyone in Japan at one point. He would wave, stop and chat, and talk nonstop about random people. Regardless of his charisma and infinite friendships, Suguru was aware of Tetsurou’s persistent loneliness.

 _Please don’t leave me alone,_ Tetsurou pleaded Suguru after their first fight.

 _With or without you I feel alone,_ he said numb when they broke things off.

A lump of nothingness in the throat choked Suguru. He wanted to reassure Tetsurou, but he feared he lacked Tetsurou’s genuineness. Tetsurou never took him seriously, which was understandable.

“Hey Suguru, remember when you and I—” Tetsurou said as he placed his empty mug on the coffee table.

“Shh…” Suguru interrupted staring keenly into Tetsurou’s eyes. Tetsurou furrowed his eyebrows in response.

“What—” Tetsurou was interrupted once more, but this time by Suguru’s lips on his. He had not processed Suguru scooting himself closer, propping himself on his knees so he could reach Tetsurou on the other sofa, until he closed his eyes, giving in. A surge of emotions charged the two as they remained unmoving simply keeping their lips on each other. The gesture wasn’t desperate, rushed, or naïve like their shared kisses of the past. This was unadorned, mature, and genuine.

Suguru remembered the time he longed for Tetsurou’s lips. Pouring a shot of whatever his parents had left over, like the angsty teen he was, and imagining the liquid at the brim of the glass was Tetsurou’s lips. The burning sensation in his throat felt too much like the stinging pain after yelling at him during one of their endless arguments.

Tetsurou was quick to irk Suguru, but even quicker at apologizing. When all had ceased, he fell into episodes of withdrawal. Loneliness, longing, missed calls, desperate glances from across the court. He knew he was good at rushing, but never understood why Suguru ran away.

They were convinced that they couldn’t love each other. They kissed, hard, held each other tight, but there was only sadness. They couldn’t love each other.

As they sat in the dim living space within Tetsurou’s apartment, kissing, soft, Suguru’s hand delicately placed on Tetsurou’s searing cheek, a sublime feeling filling their senses.

Tetsurou took his time prying his eyes open after Suguru pulled away, cheeks a now a dangerous shade of red. “Suguru.” He said aghast a few seconds into their staring showdown.

“Tetsurou.” Suguru replied, holding back a smile.

“Holy shit! Where are the kids?” He asked frantically eyeing the dark, empty hallway. Suguru just chuckled, falling back into his seat.

“They’re probably asleep. The room would’ve burned to ashes if they were actually awake.”

“You’re right.” Tetsurou gasped, hand pressed against his mouth. “But…” He continued, leering at Suguru with wide eyes.

“But what?” The other asked nonchalantly.

“You know what you just did!” Tetsurou threw his hands in the air earning snickers from Suguru.

“Oh, that… want another?” He cocked an eyebrow that was compensated by a kick in the shoulder. “Ow, what the fuck?”

Maybe, they could love each other.

Before they knew it, summer came to them in stories _(Oh my god, remember when you laughed so hard ice cream came out of your nose!)_ and photographs added to Tetsurou’s wall. The first linings of autumn came in the form of crispness in the air. Suguru pulled the sweatshirt over a pouting Shuji that claimed it was a hundred degrees. After a lecture from Suguru on how the weather changes in an instant this time of year and that if Shuji were to get a cold he would have to skip volleyball practice for a whole week, Shuji and Yasuko ditched their parents to play in the jungle gym. After a few minutes of extreme monkey bar racing, Shuji nudged Yasuko’s side.

“Look.” He pointed towards Suguru and Tetsurou sitting on the grass in the distance.

“Eww!” Yasuko screeched in disgust.

“I know right.” Shuji gagged watching the two kiss blanketed by the shade of the large tree above them.

“I have an idea,” Yasuko started with her father’s mischievous smirk plastered on her face. “Prank number thirty-seven! Operation No More Kissing!” Shuji giggled at his friend, ready to hear another one of her diabolic schemes.

Suguru and Tetsurou basked in the early autumn breeze and contented oblivion looking into each other’s eyes. Maybe, they could love each other, they decided. Another uncertainty came in the form of the shenanigans of two children that their dad instincts could never detect.

“Operation No More Kissing, a success!” Yasuko yelled, jolting up and down giving an ecstatic Shuji high fives. Suguru coughed hysterically while Tetsurou sat in disgust, both with mud stained lips.

Maybe, it was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated *mwah*
> 
> you can find me on [twitter :P](https://twitter.com/tobiodraft)


End file.
